My Doctor, My Doctor
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: A young seventeen year old girl crosses paths with the Doctor, but what secrets are kept close to her chest, literally?
1. A monster's path

A fresh, easy mid-summer night in the middle of London. The streets were filled with drunkards stumbling about from their weekly pub crawls, breezy teenagers about for their late night shopping and the occasional person like myself just there because it's there. Our planet, filled with mystery and amazement. Being seventeen, I wasn't expected to love what we had as a Planet, but after the strange things happening such as spaceships crashing into Big Ben and plastic dummies coming to life, I was absorbing all the normality I could take before it all left again.

Not that I wasn't drawn to the amazing alien activity, I was, just like the other four million people around Britain. The idea that aliens had come to our planet for any cause was pretty damn amazing. Christmas shopping had never been the same after dummies and robot Santa's had been causing havoc, but I was never far from the amazing sights. Always in the shadows where the aliens couldn't see me, and sometimes, just sometimes I'd step in between one and attack. That was me, little old me. Veronica Shortling. A normal London kid with a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As my mind dwindled on this strange hypothesis I was suddenly sent hurtling into another being. A stranger with dark hair and a brown flowing coat. I raised an eyebrow to him as he blurted out a quick sorry before sprinting down the road in the opposite direction swiftly on his trainers. White trainers with a brown suit? The man had obviously been on the piss.

I was about to carry on my walk, hands in my hoody pockets when suddenly the man had swerved around me again his eyes dark pools of chocolate confusion. "I have mace!" Was all I could blurt in the time it took for him to be right in my face. He didn't look drunk, but he did look confused.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. I- Have we met?" He asked the words in a high fast pace. I had to wait a few moments for my brain to process what he was saying.

I shook my head slowly, "sorry mate, no idea what you're talking about. You ok?"

The man seemed to take offence to my question, "'course I am, but you should you know, get out of here." His face seemed to become consumed in shadow as his voice turned into a grimly low tone.

"What do you mean? Is something going down, more aliens?" I could tell he was taken aback by my eagerness.

"Not afraid?" He inquired taking a sniff of air.

I shook my head hard, "I live for this kind of adrenaline!" I squeaked, suddenly realising I was speaking to a complete and total stranger, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

But before he could answer there was a large roar from behind us followed by hundreds of screaming bystanders. "Gotta go." He grinned, turning away from me and running towards the havoc.

I could tell the man wasn't enthusiastic about my quick decisions to follow him. I jogged right by his side and grinned as he gave me another shocked and confused look before leaving me behind in a crowd of distressed bystanders. People were on their phones talking in hurried tones, others were sobbing and I could distinctly hear the screams of some people yelling 'we're going to die!'

I myself was completely unaware of what was going on. There were too many people about to make any sense of the real crisis at hand. Suddenly, another explosion caught my attention. Vigilantly, I put my legs into action, threading through the crowd of people stealthily. I could feel hands of horrified strangers grab at me and thrust me forwards out of the crowd. Hesitantly, I lifted my blonde locks from my face to observe where I'd been pushed but it seemed that all the air had escaped my lungs as I stared up at the remnants of a large sky scraper that used to be scaling over fifty feet. It seemed to have collapsed in on itself neatly, almost as if it had been stepped on...

That was when I heard that noise. The same ferocious roar I'd heard when I was with that strange man. "Hang on..." I muttered to myself as it all fell into place, that strange man had run straight for this building and now he was _gone? _I felt myself turn around as my ears buzzed through the confused mutterings of the crowd. My eyes darted around, locking on to each and every person. Adults, children, elderly, babies, but not the man that had caught my eye. He was gone, unless...

I turned back to the crushed building standing before me. I could hear sirens and the familiar rumbles of upcoming tanks from the army. "He couldn't have..." I mumbled, staring down along the now closed off road with what looked like large craters blemishing the roads and pavements. They looked like footprints...

I was positive that in my long seventeen years of life I had never seen anything like this. Sure small scaled dummies and even robots weren't that hard to handle, but a giant? Was that even possible? Was I staring at a giant's footprints?

I turned to look at the first person I locked gazes with. A brunette middle aged woman consoling her two weeping children looking around the age range of about five to seven.

"Excuse me?" I asked my voice deep with compassion for the woman.

The woman looked up to me looking visibly older than she must have been. Her face was smudged with make-up that was dripping from her eyes and cheeks. "What's going on?" she cried, hugging her children close to her body.

"I know, I know, it's a shock to all of us. Look, can you tell me what happened?"

"I- I was in that building with Josie and Harry." She said, acknowledging her weeping children as she pointed to the pile of rubble on the floor still gathering a large dust cloud, "Suddenly, there were these soldiers, they said they were from UNIT and they had a code red and everyone had to be evacuated from the building."

I nodded, trying to console the woman using compassion and understanding as I folded my arm around her shoulder. She cleared her throat as she carried on her voice thick with tears, "There were these rhythmatic earthquakes like footsteps, no one could keep standing. Then, suddenly we were all herded into shelter as this massive foot, I'm not kidding you I swear, a massive foot came out the sky and squashed the building like a bug!" suddenly the woman was in tears again, "Harry's favourite blanket was in that building!" her cries became unstable and unbearable. I cringed and stepped back slightly, unable to make her stop.

Suddenly, I was overcome with a sense of authority. My hands leapt out in front of me and grabbed the woman's shoulders pulling her into me. "I'm sorry, but you've got to pull it together. Now I am going to do all I can to help, but you have to tell me, was there a man with a brown coat running down here earlier?"

The woman seemed taken aback by my sudden change in character and sniffed stuffily in response, "Yeah, yeah I saw this man, odd fella, went straight past the building as soon as it tumbled, I don't know where he was going." She hiccupped slightly trying to keep in control of her crying.

"Thank you." I smiled before running past the woman, under the safety barriers and sneaking past two soldiers from UNIT that were busy trying to ignore the comments from all the distressed bystanders. As soon as I was past, my heart began fluttering with the familiar sense of adrenaline. I couldn't help grinning. This was the kind of stuff I lived for. With one small glare in the other direction I turned back to the large foot shaped crater moulded into the ground. "Bring it on!" I grinned.


	2. Realisations

**Forgot to mention this on the first chapter but I do not own Doctor Who, however the character of Jinx/Veronica is mine however her species was dreamt up by the Doctor Who people.. ANYWAY, you'll probably see throughout this story that I'll write my own versions of certain episodes and they will not be word for word or remotely close just to prepare you!**

**Chapter 2**

I followed the falling debris and other destruction for as long as I could remember. Lacking a watch really had its downfall. My feet were aching and as far as I could tell this 'monster' everyone had seen must have been invisible because I heard nothing, I saw nothing, and then, abruptly even the large crater-like tracks stopped. "Ok, I don't even know where I am anymore." I spoke aloud, my voice shattering the silence of the desolate area around me. I shoved my hands into my baggy navy hoody and just stood there, studying the world that lay ahead.

Everything after the point the tracks had stopped seemed normal, I could even see a few lively people doing their shopping at the local corner shops. They seemed happy enough from where I was standing, but if my ears hadn't deceived me and that man hadn't been a figment of my imagination then those people should have been far from joyous. "You're going mad Veronica, you're going absolutely barmy." I breathed, in taking a large gulp of London air. Yup, even the air seemed ordinary, thick with pollution but carrying that small sliver of hope for a better, cleaner future. I shook my head to myself, grinning as I made my way to the corner shops. Maybe someone could tell me whether they'd seen a ginormous monster, or maybe they could point me in the right direction for the insane asylum.

As I got to the door of one of the corner shops I was tempted to go in, to smile breezily at the shop assistant, purchase a chocolate bar and leave feeling complete. But, that wasn't me, and as I was standing there having an internal battle with myself whether to go into the store, something was itching at me to turn around. So I did.

"It's you!" I practically screamed the words. The dark haired man I'd seen not too long ago was standing, hands in pockets by a small blue wooden box. In fact it looked like one of those history pieces of what phone boxes were supposed to look like back before I was born. Before I could even consider what I was doing my feet were already moving for me, dragging me towards the man by the box. As I got further and further I noticed his coat, hair and face was dirtied by what looked like green slime. _Slime? _His brow furrowed as our eyes met.

"I thought I told you to run for the hills." He said in a very neutral tone.

"I thought I told you I lived for this kind of stuff." I countered.

"Interesting, not many kids about with your perspective." The man said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with the slime? And what happened to that big monster that stepped on London?" I hissed, buzzing with excitement.

"Taken care of." Was all the man said before pushing open the door to the blue box but cleverly blocking my view to see the interior. "Now just turn the other way would you?"

I shook my head hard, "No way, what are you hiding? You haven't even told me your name!"

"I'm the Doctor." He said calmly. A shiver took hold of my body as he uttered the words; something in my mind seemed to twitch like I'd heard the name before. Doctor, the Doctor... that title...

"Ok." I barley whispered.

The Doctor looked slightly worried at my reaction, "are you ok?" he asked, hesitantly moving to my side.

Quickly, I shook off the strange dizzy spell taking hold and smiled calmly, "Fine."

The Doctor shot me another glance before slowly slipping into his blue box. "Whoa, hold on." I protested, immediately catching his attention as his slid back into view. "How did you take care of a big monster capable of tearing down a sky scraper, and why are you covered in slime? And, how come no one in this town noticed!"

The Doctor scratched his head, messing up his brunette locks of shaggy hair. "Hard to explain, you wouldn't understand and it'd be a waste of my time to even try." His tone was cold, but I could sense pain in his eyes, like he almost wished he could explain to me in great detail what he'd done. Had he had someone with him to talk to...? I had wondered why he smelt of feminine perfume.

"Look you owe me some form of explanation, God knows how long I've been trying to find you thanks to my lack of watch, but I'm guessing it was a good hour or so!"

Through my anger I hardly noticed the Doctor's reaction as I spoke. "Wait, hold up. Did you just say you didn't have a watch?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, it ain't that unusual kids lose things."

Suddenly the Doctor slapped his head causing me to take a step back. "Of course!" he snarled, looking me up and down, "that's why you look so familiar, but how... I mean, if what I'm thinking then what you are, NO, you can't be who I think you are, because if you are then you should exist." Suddenly he was up in my face shining some weird metal thing with a blue light into my face, "then why do you exist?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe you should ask my parents." I said sarcastically.

"But I can't do that can I? Because you don't have real parents, am I right?"

My heart sank and I cringed as I felt pain overcome my chest like it had literally shattered. I choked on the stale air between our faces and recoiled from his gaze. "H-how do you know that?" I stuttered, clutching my chest hard.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry, but I think you're lost." The Doctor said, holding out his hand. "Come with me, now I'm going to give you a choice, just trust me, okay?"

I nodded slowly, grabbing onto his hand with fast reflexes.

The Doctor led me into his blue police box, but it wasn't a blue police box. It was a huge room with a weird engine and gears and lights and even a phone! I choked on air and couldn't stop a groan from passing my lips as I fell to my knees in numbing pain. My head felt like it was burning, my eyes felt like daggers had pierced into my retinas. "It's a TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space, it exists in two different places thus it's bigger on the inside." My words were fast and felt like they were literally scorching my tongue. I gasped in pain yet again, pulling at the roots of my head in desperate need to rid of the scorching Hell attacking me with full force.

"I can make it stop." The Doctor's voice was like an ice pack to my skull, "I can make all the pain go away, but you have to show me something first."

I was unable to protest as he approached me and knelt by me. Tears welded up in my eyes and began to pool over my eye lids as he removed a strange silver watch that only then did I feel it's cool metal graze me as it left my bare neck. Suddenly the smooth metal watch was in my hands and I couldn't stop myself from tracing the engraved intricate patterns on the lid of the watch.

"That's a fob watch, and if what I think is right, if you open it you'll be restored with who you truly are." The Doctor spoke swift and smoothly into my right ear. I felt as if I had no control on the situation, my fingers greedily grabbed at the edge of the watch, flicking it open upon contact. The Doctor gasped repeating "it can't be' as a yellow light overcame my senses. All I could hear was the strange sensations of my own drowned out screams as the yellow light absorbed through my mind. All of my thoughts, all of my mind, it had all returned. Jinx Lyta, just a baby, just a child, sent to a random time period on Earth, found by foster parents, real identity stored in the fob watch. Parents dead, time war, Daleks, Time lords, TARDIS, the history of time, the time vortex, staring into the time vortex... too young, was just too young...

My screams were stopped abruptly as I felt a familiar male hand clamp over my mouth. He didn't look happy at all to be restored with the knowledge that he wasn't the only surviving time lord. He looked confused, irritated and angry. So very angry. "You shouldn't exist, I watched our planet die!" he spat, tears seeping from his own eyes. I stood up feeling so much more powerful than I had when all I knew was human behaviour. I felt as if I had mentally aged hundreds of years and as I looked into the Doctor's timeless gaze, I knew I could help him. "My parents displaced me in a random place in time, they knew the time war was coming and they sent me away." As if on cue, the fob watch that had now returned to just a regular watch let a small photo slip from the nook in its lid. A blonde woman with timeless beauty, a strong male fit for the war. He fought, she fought, they died, the world died. Galifrey was gone. For a moment, we just stood there; I clutched the picture to my chest, tears seeping down my cheeks steadily.

It felt like eternity that we just stood there, but then slowly, we both looked up at each other and each one of us saw a glint of hope in each other's eyes. "I'm so sorry." I breathed to him, closing my eyes. Before I could even react I felt his arms push my face into his chest in a loving embrace. An embrace made of not just love, but pain and also, that small sliver of hope. Not just like air, not just for a cleaner future, but for everything in between.


	3. Meet the parents

**Alrighty then, third chapter of my Doctor Who thing, hope you're enjoyin' it. ;) - Again I don't own Doctor Who but I do own my character of Veronica/Jinx who is not to be used in any other fic if not given permission by moi. **

**Chapter 3**

Surrounded by the scents of time itself, engulfed in the thick brown coat of the Doctor's embrace, I wept. Tears soaked through his warm brown suit as he held me steadily. I could feel the tension in his body slowly leave him the longer I held him, I could feel peace just knowing that he was with me, by my side. A peace I had only just realised I'd been craving my entire life since I had first been adopted into a family of a younger and older sibling and two loving parents. Their love had never been enough, I had been restless my entire life and now I knew why. Seventeen years of being human, of having no time lord essence, of not knowing who I was and not even being able to acknowledge the fob watch in my possession, hung around my neck since I'd first appeared on this planet.

I finally found the will to pull away from the Doctor and I looked up to find his eyes had softened for the first time since I'd met him. He looked like he cared, and that was enough for me. "My whole life has been a lie." I said, stumbling through the words as if I'd only just learnt them.

"Not a lie." The Doctor corrected in a soft, kind tone. "Just a misunderstanding."

I could feel a smile twitch at my lips since I'd first realised who I was, "My adopted parents and siblings, I haven't been in contact with them all day, they'll be worried sick." Somehow I didn't feel the same bond I had done when I was human. I was a time lord, a powerful young female with a dead race on my shoulders. How could I care so much for a family I hardly knew?

"Fob watches give you the mentality and physicality of a human, don't be afraid that you've lost any feelings for people you once knew, they're there in the person you once were and still are, you just have to find them." The Doctor's words were wise, as if he'd looked into my mind and seen everything I'd been feeling and worrying about.

I nodded in response, holding my shoulders tightly. The Doctor was there again, hugging me warmly, "Now, I am going to give you another choice."

I grimaced, "shoot." I replied hesitantly.

"Choice number one, you can return to your adopted family, forget all of this happened even return your time lord essence to the fob watch if it's too painful and live out a long full human life with a family that love you, or you can come with me as a time lord. It's not always safe, I can't guarantee your fatality if you were to stay with me, but I promise you as you already know the TARDIS can take you back to your home three seconds after you've left if you wanted to."

The words hung in the air around me as I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut in deep concentration. "I-I don't want to go back to that family, I don't want to, not after all I can do to help civilisations, with you, Doctor the man who makes people feel better."

He grinned at me, a real proper grin like he'd accepted me as his own, "that's brilliant!" he exclaimed, hugging me again. As we hugged for that third time I felt that feeling that he and I were bonded, a bond of strength of species and of family. As I stood there in his arms I realised something rather disturbing. Although I'd only known him for less than an hour, he felt like a parent, like my _dad. _

"I guess I should tell my adopted parents that I am going to be travelling, this old girl looks like she's not always reliable." I smirked, patting the metal interior of the ship.

The Doctor smiled "Nah, she's completely and totally-" he trailed off, stretched his jaw with a half yawn, half daydream expression. I raised my eyebrow and grinned, "Well it couldn't hurt... why not I'll take you to your adopted parent's house."

"Will you come in with me?" I blurted, clamping my mouth shut as soon as I uttered the words. I could feel my face heat up but I hoped the Doctor would consider it a side effect to just finding out whom I really was after around thirteen years.

He shook his head sternly, "I have already been caught up with human families before; trust me I don't want that again."

Suddenly it all made sense, like the gears that hadn't been working in my brain for thirteen long years had just started chugging around again, "Of course!" I shouted making the Doctor's eyes widen and forcing him to stumble back a step or two. "I should have noticed, perfume of a female scent, that jacket hanging just out of eye's reach, someone you liked, no, someone you _loved _was travelling with you..." but then I caught his expression, like all those years he'd been living were suddenly visible on his face. He looked sad, and so very tired. "She's gone." I concluded, forcing myself to look away. I let my eyes scan lazily around the TARDIS control panel that I felt like I could have driven at the age of two if I'd wanted. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, no it's fine. She's not dead, just gone. She's happy though, with her family and... Yeah she's happy." The Doctor was stumbling on his words, nervously and jittery. I felt compelled to put my arm around him when suddenly he was advancing to the controls. "Care to assist me to your house?" he grinned, all that pain suddenly lifting from his eyes.

"Sure," I muttered, skidding down to the control panel in the centre of the TARDIS. All the high tech controls and yet still I could identify such things as handbrakes and telephones on the crowded panel. Without even thinking, my hands grabbed onto two levers and I pulled them back. Suddenly my right arm was flicking up numerous switches and then I was suddenly on the other side of the control panel, pressing buttons and then finally, the handbrake. I instinctively grabbed hold of the controls as the large centre of the TARDIS, a tube filled with the TARDIS's very soul began churning and making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end feeling as it whirred into action. I felt my soul and the TARDIS's soul connect that day, and just for a moment I was able to see into the beautiful world of the TARDIS's beauty before being ripped away into a bumpy ride.

The Doctor, who had been observing with a cheesy grin was now also holding onto the control panel and laughing. I only then realised he was laughing because I was in such bad hysterics that there were tears forming in my eyes. "Wooo!" I cried as I heard the Doctor echo my sounds of amusement, "welcome aboard SS TARDIS Miss Lyta." The Doctor exclaimed just before the TARDIS stopped abruptly and we were sent flying onto our backs in raging rounds of laughter.

I ran down to the TARDIS doors and held the door handle steadily for a moment or two. "What should I say?" I asked, turning around to face the Doctor's steady gaze.

"You don't need to tell them anything if you don't want."

I narrowed my eyes and hit his arm playfully, "easy for you to say I don't see you going to two basic strangers and announcing you're a time lord from the planet Gallifrey and you're going to leave and travel through time and space."

The Doctor shrugged and smiled playfully, "Just make up a load of golbeldy goop and run!" he said flashing an amazingly sleek grin.

"Golbeldy goop?" I inquired, smirking.

"Yeah, it's a word. Now go on Miss Jinx Lyta, you are more than capable to face a couple of stern adults and children!"

And without another word, the Doctor pushed me out of the door like a firm parent would to get their daughter to go out in the sunlight instead of spending all their time on the computer. "Oh my God, that's like ten years of being attached to my computer!" I groaned to myself, "Why didn't I open that stupid watch sooner?" – Of course I already knew, because the fob watch was specifically designed to always be slightly out of sight from the beholder, like it wasn't really noticeable and if I had seen it I would have regarded it as an item I didn't need to touch or even acknowledge its existence. It was just an item lost in time. An item lost in time that had held my entire alien life, not to mention memories as well!

Idly fiddling with the fob watch which was now just a watch, I opened the little white wooden fence that led to my front door. Our house was fairly large, on a crowded street filled with many kids and teenagers. And boys. I had to really rattle my brain to remember all of my human experiences, they were quickly fading. I was sure there was a boy on our street who had been someone important...

"Veronica!" I almost didn't recognize the voice until I spun around to see the sweet blonde haired youthful face of the nineteen year old boy that had won my human heart. My single human heart. I didn't know how to react, now I was fully restored I felt stiff and queasy just looking at the boy. I was in some form of commitment, I was smitten with him!

"Hey Aiden." I said trying to seem breezy, "I haven't got much time to talk I'm going on this trip thing and I gotta tell my parents."

"What?" The boy's sweet blue eyes looked hazily at me as he swooped in to kiss me gently and passionately. All I could feel were rough lips against mine, nothing special and defiantly no spark.

"Is something wrong?" Aiden asked as he pulled away from my face. I seized up and stared at him with what I thought was impressively wide _and _innocent eyes.

"And what trip? Is it a school thing?" he asked, his face mellowing as I tried to relax fixed in his gaze.

"It's sort of an out of school project..." I trailed off as I heard the familiar click of the door to my house opening.

A breeze of youthful joy sped across the pathway and right into my arms. My bubbly adopted sister Adelaide was swinging in my arms in a joyous chorus of laughter. She was only six and I was going to leave her. "Hey there Bud!" Aiden said as he ruffled her brown locks of perfect shoulder length hair.

"Ronica!" Adelaide hiccupped; leaping for my arms again as soon as I'd put her down.

"No, no Addy, I have to tell you mum and dad something." I said in a smooth tone. Aiden still looked unsure at me, "are you sure you're alright, you seem real... different."

I shrugged, "crazy stuff has been going on lately I'm not good with change." I lied; I was actually really enjoying this sort of change. Adelaide grabbed my hand with her chubby fist; "mummy and daddy are inside watching TV, you can talk to us!" she beamed guiding me into the house.

"I'll text you later," I called back to a very disgruntled and pissed off looking Aiden as he shoved his fists into his trouser pockets and slunk off out of sight.

As soon as I entered my house I was hit with the familiar scent of a place I once called home. A mixture of cinnamon and fairy liquid surrounded my nose as I set my white converse onto the carpet. I slid my shoes off instinctively and looked straight into the mirror that was attached to the door of the cupboard under the stairs. I quickly primped up my blonde hair and wiped the dust off my black t-shirt and baggy green combats that had gathered from the explosion earlier that day, back when things had been less complicated. "Come on Ronica!" Adelaide whined, shoving me from my waste into the arch way that led into the small warm living room housed with two white fabric sofas and a flat screen plasma TV resting on a long oak table. My adopted parents, Wendy and Paul looked up to acknowledge me. "What is it sweet heart?" my dark haired adopted mother asked.

Momentarily I was stuck for words. What could I say to my adopted parents, the people who had raised me human as their own? The people who had cared about me and shared everything from Adelaide's second birthday to my older adopted brother, Kieran's, moving out party?

And then suddenly, I was talking. "Mum, dad, Wendy, Paul. I have wanted to explore my entire life and now I have the chance to go around the world with a group of my friends from school. It's an out of school thing but it involves so many amazing opportunities and we're paying together, I promise it wouldn't cost you a penny!" I blurted, dashing from face to face around the room.

Adelaide had already lost interest and was skipping out the room but Wendy and Paul remained silent.

"All around the world?" she was the first to speak.

"What an opportunity!" Thank God Paul sounded ecstatic.

Wendy looked at him like he'd gone barmy, but he continued to smile and gave me small thumbs up motions. "But, Paul all that way!" Wendy complained.

"I'm seventeen, please mum, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, I'll promise to call you every day from every country I visit!"

There were tears in my mother's eyes, but as Paul patted her on the back, they both stood to look at me. "You're right, you're growing up and you need freedom, you're a grown girl and I think this would be good for you, especially after dropped out sixth form!"

I blushed slightly, "It didn't hold what I need in life." I answered truthfully.

And with a large hug, I felt accepted and sent on my way.

It must have taken me an hour after that to break from my family and say goodbye, and I was thankful not to see Aiden on my way out, but the large blue police box was exactly where it should have been parked. I jogged up to it and checked around me before slipping in and locking the door on my way inside. The Doctor was standing in front of one of the screens by the control panel sporting a pair of thick, black framed square glasses staring at the screen in a transfixed state.

"I'm ready." I exclaimed awakening the Doctor from his day dream to allow him to express his excitement. "So where to? A new planet? Another time? Another galaxy?" I asked excitedly, adrenaline building in my body as I felt my voice get higher and higher with every new question.

The Doctor looked from the screen and with a half serious tone said, "How do you feel about hospitals?"

**Ok I am already working on the next chapter, it should be out soon.**


End file.
